


Small

by Sieux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieux/pseuds/Sieux
Summary: They walked side by side in a clumsy manner, yet with mildness, over the sidewalk adorned by unfinished cigarettes and packages of peppermint gum. He wanted to open his mouth and thank Jongin. Tell him maybe how much affection and care he had for him.Didn’t happen.





	Small

They got off the bus. First, Kyungsoo, holding on the old, greedy handrail. Then, Jongin, with a delicate leap to the uneven sidewalk. The shortest one pulled the hood of his grey coat over his head. The airs of the night were cold and dark, sharp. The wind bruised.

“Let’s go,” said Jongin with a gentle tone to his voice, pressing his body kindly against the other’s. Then they started walking on their drained legs.

It was downtown, indeed. Billboards dazzled in bright colours. Each executive marched their own procession in deep silence, wearing black over white, everything neatly ironed in steam. Yellow cars piled on the street. Skyscrapers dissolved themselves in the shadow. The historic monuments of modern life.

Suddenly the cars divided themselves upon the asphalt. It was an ambulance tearing the traffic apart. Kyungsoo followed its anxious track until it finally disappeared, turning right on the fourth, searching for a tragedy.

Jongin took his arm. Kyungsoo aimed at him, yet Jongin was looking forward, serene. His lips shattered against the unfriendly wind.

Kyungsoo smiled, at last, accepting the heat of the other’s skin—a familiar heat that seemed to know no ending. They walked side by side in a clumsy manner, yet with mildness, over the sidewalk adorned by unfinished cigarettes and packages of peppermint gum. He wanted to open his mouth and thank Jongin. Tell him maybe how much affection and care he had for him. Didn’t happen.

He felt small near Jongin, as if they were still twelve years old, exchanging dinner invitations between their houses. The afternoon was spent playing video-games or bike rides. Then, who knows? He might stay for dinner. And homework remained sweetly undone.

Kyungsoo woke up earlier for that.

At sixteen, between breaks, they used to spend copious amounts of time in cozy, loving silence. Sometimes they talked about adult life. They wove shiny dreams with the few humble threads they had. They made plans. They smiled together, clumsily. Mildly.

“I certainly didn’t expect this,” thought Kyungsoo, looking to the starry sky with shooting planes.

A helicopter passed, twinkling loudly. Then police cars.

He felt small beneath those skyscrapers. He lost his breath, at once admired and haunted. He thought he would be crushed by so much glass, so much light. Then there was a horn and the desperate stridencies of tires being dragged over the asphalt. Citizens hopped off their cars to quarrel. A homeless man asked Jongin for food. A train glided over the bridge—he felt insignificant.

Jongin coughed, clearing his throat.

“Is everything OK?” he asked, tilting his head gently to the other's side. Artificial lights played upon his eyes.

Kyungsoo couldn’t take them.

“Yes,” he assured. Then, with simplicity, “I’m hungry.”

He imagined Jongin smiling in the dark.

“We’re almost there!” They were halfway through.

Kyungsoo felt small again. A funny sensation. Forgotten, even…

Then a cold blade disrupted the ground. Some windows howled up above their heads. A mournful and perpetual choir. Kyungsoo tightened himself on Jongin’s arm. They walked clumsily. They almost stumbled. And then red roses started to grow in his cheeks, stemming along his neck, blossoming on the lips, breaking through the concrete, towards the light.


End file.
